


Beautiful Girl

by FanficAllergy, RoseFyre



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [42]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/pseuds/RoseFyre
Summary: She was beautiful, his girl. Katniss as seen by the men who loved her most.





	Beautiful Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 36: Immortal  
> Words: 200  
> Summary: She was beautiful, his girl. Katniss as seen by the men who loved her most.

**oOo**

 

She was beautiful, his girl.  All angles and sharp edges. Like a Picasso.  A work of art. 

 

And like all the greatest pieces of art, she was dangerous.  Subversive. Immortal.

 

She was going to change the world, his girl.  Burn it to the ground. Build it anew. He wanted her to succeed.  All she needed was a spark. A little push.

 

He knew just the thing to do.

 

**oOo**

 

She was beautiful, his girl.  All fragile and delicate. Like a flower.  A rose.

 

And like all roses, she was thorny. Variable.  Immortal.

 

She’d changed his world, his girl.  Gave it life. Color. Hope. He wanted to build a future with her, a family.  All he needed was an opportunity. A seed.

 

He knew just the thing to do.

 

**oOo**

 

She was beautiful, his girl.  Covered in scars and aching from unuttered nightmares.  Like a soldier. A survivor.

 

And like all survivors, she was healing.  Hoping. Immortal.

 

They’d changed the world, him and his girl.  But at a price. His leg, her sister. His sanity, her security.  Now all they wanted was serenity, peace. All they needed was each other.  A home.

 

He knew just the thing to do.

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Written: 6/29/18  
> Revised: 6/30/18
> 
> In case you couldn’t figure the speakers in each section they were Cinna, Gale, and Peeta. 
> 
> Why not Haymitch? Because it didn’t fit the format and Haymitch didn’t so much love Katniss as he loved the two of them. Yes he loved her more, but if she’d died he could have survived. Cinna, Gale, and Peeta… not so much. All three of them were fixated on her in a way that wasn’t totally healthy. 
> 
> Welcome to more randomization, we got Cinna & Peeta and Lark went “I can work with this.” It was better than the Mags and Castor that came up in any case.
> 
> You can get more information about our original writing here:  
> Website: https://www.roselarkpublishing.com/
> 
> Let us know what you think! Your reviews inspire us to write more. This is especially true with fic. Since we don’t get paid for this. ^_^ To those we do review, you’re the reason we haven’t abandoned our fics. We love you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
